Disney Heroes Episode: Code of Ninja
Disney Heroes Episode: Code of Ninja Rated: TV-Y7 (fv) About the Episode Ann Possible receives a letter from the Ancient Spirit that she, Trudy Proud, Elastigirl and Nani have been selected to Train with the Turtles including a Team on an Island at the South China Sea so they can prepare for the upcoming battle against something powerful and it has the 4th Horcrux. Plus they know about the Chimera Virus and the Bellerophon cure. The Episode Act 1 It begins at the Disney Heroes HQ where our Heroes gather at a Meeting about the letter from the Ancient Spirit that Heroes can be selected to train with the Turtles at the South China Sea. So Peter Parker selected Ann Possible, Nani, Penny Proud, Trudy Proud, Violet, Kim Possible, Elastigirl, Sora and Kairi to join him and the Turtles at the Ancient Ship, but Bulma, Chi-Chi, Cale, Akima and their adopted 5 year-old Daughter Karen including Namine, Aqua & Xion joined with them to help out. Plus they got the Recorded DVD from a Scientist who died by an unown threat and he told them that he created the Virus Chimera & the Anti-Virus Bellerophon, not to mention he also grew the Tree of Renewal in Atlanta, Georgia. They also remind them that without the Anti-Virus after a person is infected for 20 hours then the person dies at the 36 hour mark. Onboard the Ancient Ship, they meet up with Raiden, the Ancient Spirit and Axle Manning greet them. He brings 4 Ninja Warriors such as Adam, Joi, Faraji and Tora. He told that what they're about to face is the Ancient Demon from the 4th Century A.D and they must train if they're going to succeed on destroying the 4th Horcrux, plus Ann is not ready to face the demon because if she does then she'll lose her life and Spirit. Then as the ship docks at the Island, they meet Aladdin, Riku, Mickey Mouse, Vegeta, Mulan and Piccolo as their partners, and they head to a large Mansion on top of the Island where they meet Liu Kang, Kitana, Sonya Blade, Jax Briggs, and Kurtis Striker. After they got settled in, they did their First Test by dropping a large Basketball with both hands tied by a rope. Act 2 The next morning they learned something from the Library as Donatello learns by focusing their Chi with the Medallion on their neck and did good progress on the Training but during Lunch, Goku, Casiem, Cat Lioness, Master Splinter, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Goten, Trunks Jr & Gohan Jr show up by the Ancient Spirit and wants to help the others in their Training. Later that day, Trudy, Kairi & Mulan complete the Speed lesson across a bridge by collecting the first clue, and at the small chamber, everyone collected a Weapon for the 3 Tests except Ann & Leonardo, but the 1 thing they both have as a Weapon is their strong Heart of Light. A few minutes later in the Dojo, Kim asks Splinter that training for the upcoming battle against a demon will be difficult, but Splinter asks that she and her Mom will succeed as a Family. Act 3 They head to the Pond where they read the 2nd clue and collect the 1st Chest but a Green Anaconda guards it, so Mulan uses her quick Speed to get the chest, but Trudy & Cat Lioness got caught by the Anaconda and they both got wrapped up to their chest, then Piccolo, Raphael & Vegeta saves them and finally Ann Possible uses Faraji's Sword to destroy it, but her hands got burned in the process & Kitana use the healing potion. Goku tells Vegeta, Cat Lioness, Splinter & the Turtles that they need to work together or Earth is done for, Leonardo and Bulma argues at each other that they are slacking off during their Ninja Spirit Training and demands to pick up the pace without failing, Piccolo yells at both of them that tomorrow the Heroes will get the 2nd chest and until then, they must train without rest. As he opens the chest, it was the Ancient Helmet of Demon Shredder plus he is the 4th Horcrux. Now our Heroes must train hard enough if they're going to succeed or they'll fail. At the Death Star, Venom uses his Ooze piece to combine the DNA of what's left of the 6 Mystic Ninja Warriors and they are reawakened as talking warriors. Now he's planning on an attack towards the Ninja Temple, but he'll wait until the right moment. QUOTES Raiden: 'What you're about to face in the new Training Program is something that you must be prepare for the greatest battle and the 4th Horcrux was teleported to a ancient demon from the 4th Century A.D' Ancient Spirit: 'I invited Spider-Man to train you for 48 Hours and each of you must grow stronger if you're going to have any chance to destroy the Horcrux' Trudy Proud: 'I took Martial Arts with Penny and did the Advance Training so we're prepared' Leonardo: 'But it won't be enough, it'll take teamwork to succeed' Kairi: 'Let me get thing straight, are you sure that the Ancient Spirit chosen us to save Earth?' Raiden: 'Exactly. Our Earth Realm Warriors will help you save Earth, 7 Billion people are depending on you' Ann Possible: 'What about the Ancient Demon?' Raiden: 'If you face the Ancient Demon now, you will lose your life and your Spirit' Ann Possible: 'Kimmy wanted me to destroy the Horcrux and he's gonna pay when he reawakens' Raiden: 'You're not ready' (First Lines of the episode) Nani: (She tells Lilo something about the mud statue messy) 'Did you do that?' Lilo: 'I was making a Monkey statue out of mud and premixing' Nani: (She points at the living room) 'What about that?' (The Couch, Chairs and Table is upside-down) Stitch: 'No coment' Nani: 'Lilo, you and Stitch are=' Monique: 'Wait, Nani. You should tell her nicely instead of punishing' Nani: 'I'll give it a try. Lilo, I'm gonna ask you to clean up and rearrange the Living Room from a re-Mud creator' Lilo: 'But I like keeping the Chairs and Table exactly what I wanted' Monique: (Gasp!) (She sees her Lunch destroyed and she gets angry) 'Forget about this oompa-loopa time out work, I demand Justice!' Nani & Monique: 'You and Stitch are grounded for the day, go to your Suite Bedroom!' Lilo: 'Ok' (Scientist): (He talks on a Recorded DVD) 'Peter Parker, I need your help. In my Research, every Hero must start off with a Villain. In our search of a hero Bellerophon, we created a monster called...Chimera. I want you to destroy the Virus and recover the Anti-Virus before Venom steals it, and if you're watching this DVD I have recorded...I've died in vain so it's up to you to finish my Research...good luck.' (Before they board the Ancient Ship) Cale: 'I have always looked after you, and you have looked out for me & Akima, but now it's time to look after ourselves' Bulma: 'Be careful on your travel, it's a dangerous quest' Richard Parker: 'It makes me sad to see you and the others go, I want you to take this (He hands Cale and Akima a small bag of Gold Coins) use them for travel' (As they board, Aqua, Namine, Xion & Karen appeared) Karen Tucker: 'Mom, Dad, I'm coming with you. Chi-Chi said it's fine with me' Namine: 'Sora and Kairi are more important' Sora: 'I don't think it's a good idea' Karen Tucker: 'It'll give me a chance to study up the South Pacific up close, plus I also got started' (She shows them a small book) Aqua: 'Plus I can spend some time with Kairi, Namine & Xion while they train' Ann Possible: 'She's coming with us' Xion: 'Thanks, Ann' Bulma: 'You almost got Ann killed! From now on, no more failing or I'll punch you in the face!' Goku: 'Now look, Bulma. We don't have time to argue about this situation!' Vegeta: 'Shut up! I can handle the enemy threat myself without Bulma interfering at those Warriors!' Cale: 'But we got lucky that no one got injured' Cat Lioness: 'You're the one who nearly got us hurt badly!' Akima: 'What's wrong with you!?' (Then Akima, Bulma, Cat Lioness and Vegeta argue, but the Leonardo breaks it up) Leonardo: (He gets upset and slams his fist at the tree) 'That's enough, guys!! Bulma's right...You didn't finish today's lesson and you haven't keep up with us. Ever since we got here yesterday for training on the coming threat, Ann and Kim are slacking off with the missions we been on! And now you blew this lesson by nearly getting yourself killed!' Bulma: (She gets angry) 'Now you're blaming me!?' Raphael: (He shoves Leonardo) 'You're responsible for the trouble, not her!' Leonardo: (Angry) 'But every time she and Kim get the others in trouble during missions, we're always 1 step behind and the enemy is 2 steps ahead. How are they gonna succeed before Venom give us more bad luck when this isn't a Game!?' Goku: 'I said stop fighting! This has gone too far for both of you' Bulma: 'I won't let you help the Team!' Piccolo: (He slaps Leonardo and Bulma at the face angry) 'That doesn't matter! But from now on, we will do things my way. Tomorrow afternoon, you're going to get the 2nd Artifact together and until then, we train!' (Last lines of the Episode) Raiden: 'You deserved to know the truth, but heed this warning. The 4th Horcrux must be destroyed before he is reawakened, because if we fail... (Then the chest opens up revealing Demon Shredder's Helmet) Earth will fall to him' Splinter: (Gasp) Leonardo: 'No...' Sora: 'You gotta be kidding me' Aladdin: 'I don't believe this' Kairi: 'He has the 4th Horcrux' Elastigirl: 'No way' Spider-Man: 'Ann, look...' Ann Possible: 'It's...Demon Shredder!' (Then she passes out) (Closing Lines) Narrator: 'The Heroes knew their time is near for the upcoming battle against Demon Shredder, he's the 4th Horcrux and they must train hard to prevent his reawaken. So can our Heroes complete the Training before Venom creates the 6 Upgraded Mystic Demons? They better hurry, because time is short for Ann & her Teammates including the planet Earth. Stay tuned for the next episode of Disney Heroes!' (Ann Possible receive a Sunglasses message and when she puts it on, it shows a video recording letter) (Secret Agent Captain): 'Good morning, Ann Possible. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, involves destroying the Virus called 'Chimera' and recover the Anti-Virus 'Bellerophon'. You may select 2 Keyblade Masters for your Team of 4, but a 5th Team member is needed, Liu Kang is the perfect option because he is defender of Earth Realm. You have 72 hours to complete your new Training in a Ancient Island at the South China Sea and receive your Mission Assignment. Should your Team be caught or injured, the Government will approve on your actions...and 1 more thing, Ann. The next time you go on a weekend Holiday, just remind us where you'll be going' (Female Voice): 'This message will self-destruct in 10 seconds' Ann Possible: 'If I let you know where my Family and I'm going...then I won't be on Holiday' (She takes off the Sunglasses and throws it across before it blew up) (Near the Ancient Ship on the Pier) Aqua: 'When we get onboard, I want everyone to stay together. And be careful opening the door. (But Xion opens the City Bus's door fast and it hits the pad hard) Aw...no!' Xion: 'Oops, my hand went too fast' Spider-Man: 'That's $400 of Paint damage on the City Bus. You got $400 for me? And I want it in Cash' Xion: 'I didn't meant to do that!' Spider-Man: 'I wasn't gonna take out my Electric Taser' Xion: 'Aah! He's going to Taser me!' (She hides behind Sora & Namine) Akima: 'Xion, I got Money... (She pulls out $10 for Xion) I have $10' (Then Xion takes it) Namine: 'Wait a minute, you can't buy us out to apologize' Akima: 'Actually, I got a $10 spot for Kairi & Namine also' (She gives $10 to Namine & Kairi) Kairi: 'Well, I'm a year older than Namine and Xion' Akima: 'I can't believe I'm getting hustled by 3 Keyblade Wielders of Light... (She gives Kairi an extra $5) now hurry up, we can't be late' (Then head to the large Ancient Ship) Ancient Spirit: 'Now that you studied information on how to unlock your Animal Spirit, we'll give you an Advice. Our Team's commitment is to defend the Ancient Island from the 5 Ancient Spirits at all costs' Sonya Blade: 'Here on the Ancient Island, we follow rules and if we don't, people die. Let's take for an example, you work in a office and fall asleep for one day, no big deal. But if you slack off here..' Ann Possible, Sora, Kairi, Elastigirl, Trudy Proud: 'People die' Kurtis Striker: 'So if you come to train and unlock the Animal Spirit as a 16 year-old Female Keyblade Master with beautiful red hair, even work on your tan...well, you'll have to find a different place to train. But if you've come to sacrifice for something much bigger than yourself, this is the place for you' Splinter: 'I don't think Ann and her daughter is ready for this, and not even my Sons can succeed' Spider-Man: 'I can train them fast enough and it'll take about 3 days, but I'm here for 48 hours. Piccolo, could you, Bulma and Goku finish their training while I head back to New York?' Bulma: 'I'll see what I can do, but it'll take some time until their Training is complete. Maybe I can make them pick up the pace' Violet Parr: 'Once we complete the Animal Spirit Training, we'll be powerful enough' Piccolo: 'Not so fast, Violet. According to Bulma, it'll be a while before the Animal Spirit Training is complete. Meanwhile, Venom, Shredder and Broly will create the Upgraded Mystic Demons & they'll be more determined to get the 3 Artifacts before we do. The odds are big, so we need to prepare ourselves until your Teams complete the Training and they'll be ready to go' Spider-Man: 'Welcome to your Animal Spirit Training...for the next few days, you'll be going through intense physical workout on how you can transform into your Animal Spirit, so you don't chicken out against the new villain. Venom, Broly & Shredder is planning to create the 6 upgraded Mystic Demons with their DNA Sample combine with Venom's Ooze within a week, you have 4 days to Train.' Sonya Blade: 'At this point, you might ask yourself...why am I holding a large Basketball? You can also ask yourself...Why does this Basketball have a long rope tied to it? And finally...why's the other end of the Rope tied on both hands?' Liu Kang: 'And the answer is Trust...This will be your 1st Test' Kurtis Striker: 'Kairi, do you trust enough bravery that you'll Basketball will land safety on the ground?!' Kairi: 'Yes, Kurtis' Kurtis Striker: 'And Nani Pelekai, do you trust that I don't want to see you fail today?!' Nani: 'No' Splinter: (He meditates along with the 4 Turtles and 4 Heroes including 4 Ninja Warriors into the Plane of Enlightment) 'Remember, we can communicate each other where we travel but as a Warrior, you are one with the Universe' Karen Tucker: 'Wow, this adventure is going to be amazed' Splinter: 'Today is for Warriors only, but your mission is to guard the Dojo' Karen Tucker: 'It shall be done, I will guard the Dojo, protect the Village and water the plants' (5 minutes later, Karen did a ninja stance with a small sword) (Leonardo, Joi, Kairi and Ann does the Balance Lesson) Liu Kang: 'To avoid getting caught, you must look with Strength before you leap' (They made it across with a long jump before the rope is cut) (Outside the Palace, Adam, Michelangelo & Sora did well by getting the red flag without being detected by a Yellow Python in stealth) Kitana: 'Well done, your fast act without getting caught by a surprise attack is giving you Stealth' (On the Cliff path, Faraji, Donatello & Aladdin avoided the boulders that Kurtis throw at them) Kurtis Striker: 'Just move with Endurance and you'll never get tired' (At the Park area, Tora, Raphael and Kim aced well on shooting a Arrow at the Bull-Eye) Sonya Blade: 'Remember this, shooting at fast Speed will take out enemies in slow Situations' (Inside the Column Chamber, our Heroes approached the fake flaming dragon) Aladdin: 'This is a Dragon? (Then he finds a 1st Clue Note) I found something important. (Then he reads it 'If you step into the flame with Pride, you'll receive a Weapon to be on your Side' Akima: 'Well...let's see what it happens' (Then the Heroes received Weapons) Raphael: 'Wow, that didn't tickle' (He has a new weapon) (As Ann & Leonardo walked towards the dragon, the flame disappears) Ann Possible: 'I don't understand, everyone collected a weapon...but Leonardo and I don't' Raiden: 'The greatest weapon is your Heart of Light, you must unlock your Animal Spirit and you'll be able to succeed' Kitana: (She arrives) 'We found the 1st Artifact, it's in a waterfall oasis' Liu Kang: 'Now let's see if your powers can be put to the test, go forth and work hard to succeed' (Our Heroes came to the large oasis where they see the chest) Leonardo: 'There it is, that's where the 1st Artifact is guarded' Akima: 'There's a 2nd Clue Note, I better read it. (She collects the 2nd Clue Note and reads it) 'The Green Anaconda grows faster than Bamboo, grab the 1st Artifact right away or she'll come after you' Ann Possible: 'I sense something, we must be alert' Raphael: 'So we gotta get the Artifact fast before the Anaconda attacks us' Michelangelo: (He focus with the Medallion and he runs fast to the chest) 'I love being a Turtle!' (They walk towards the chest, but then they see a 35ft Anaconda) Kairi: 'It's a Anaconda!' Akima: 'Let's use our new weapons and put him out of misery' Trudy Proud: (The Anaconda wraps her up to her shoulder) 'A little help here!' Donatello: 'Guys, rescue Trudy. We'll get the chest' (Sora and Kairi fire an energy blast to injure the Anaconda saving Trudy) Sora: 'Wow, this new Ninja Keyblade is amazing' Kairi: 'You said it' Ann Possible: 'Faraji, if you use the Sword, we can kill the Anaconda' Faraji: 'But it's impossible' Leonardo: 'Nothing is impossible' Ann Possible: 'I got to focus my energy... (She grabs Faraji's Sword, but the Anaconda tries to bite it) No, not when I came here to train for nothing!' (Then she blasts an energy beam with her Super Kaio-Ken and the Anaconda is reduced to dust) Ann Possible: (She fell on the ground) (Moans) 'That wasn't...difficult' Kim Possible: 'Mom! Are you ok?' Super Saiyan Goku: 'We gotta get her back to the Palace!' (In the Ship's Lobby, Ann holds a meeting to Tora, Faraji, Adam & Joi) Ann Possible: 'None of you have to train with us, we can sit here in New York City. Wait for the evil villain to be reawakened by Venom, Broly and Shredder so he can destroy everything and everybody here. The United States Government asks us to save Earth' Tora: 'I haven't turned down once, but I guess I can't complete the Adventure without a Team' Faraji: 'I'm with you' Adam: 'I will help the Team, whatever you plan on' Joi: 'I'm in' Spider-Man: 'All right then...we all go' Gallery Vlcsnap-2012-10-02-18h29m45s75.png|Ann sees Trudy get wrapped by a Anaconda while Kim got hit on her head Goku tells Kim to stop crying and start training for the battle against Broly.jpg|Goku tells Vegeta and Cat Lioness to work together instead of fighting Mulan knew that Violet is upset.png|Mulan knows that Training won't be enough to stop the enemy threat Trudy tells Kim & Ann to avoid trouble.jpg|Trudy Proud explains about learning to use Speed and Stealth Throne Room.jpg|Throne Room 1st Artifact.jpg|Demon Shredder's helmet Donatello reads about focusing their energy as his medallion glows.jpg|Donatello reads a Book as he focus his energy on the Medallion The Heroes saw a vision of the 6 Upgraded Mystic Ninjas.jpg|The 6 Upgraded Mystic Ninjas The 1st Artifact at the Waterfall Oasis.jpg|The Waterfall Oasis with a chest on the large rock __FORCETOC__ Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Fantasy Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Fiction Category:Family Category:Teamwork Category:Disney Channel Series